Callum
*Amaya *Harrow *Ezran |Status = Alive |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Jack De Sena }}Callum is a prince of the kingdom of Katolis. He is the stepson of the late King Harrow, the son of the late Queen Sarai and a late unknown man, and the older half-brother of Ezran. Callum is also a mage, having an affinity with sky magic. Along with Ezran and Rayla, he hopes to return the Dragon Prince, Azymondias, to his mother, the Dragon Queen, to establish peace between the humans and the inhabitants of Xadia. Appearance Callum has dark brown, neck-length hair. He has green eyes and fair skin. His main clothing consists of a purple undershirt, tucked back by a black belt with a silver buckle, and a dark blue jacket. He wears dark gray trousers and dark brown boots with purple accents. His accessories of choice are brown fingerless gloves and a red scarf. Callum always carries a satchel containing his cherished sketchbook. Personality Callum is a jokester who loves to make wry jokes and has a bright sense of humor. When suspicious of others, Callum can come off as something of a jerk and untrusting towards them. However, when it comes to the people that he cares about, Callum adopts a more serious approach and is always concerned for their well-being. He is incredibly compassionate and protective of his friends, notably Ezran , Rayla and Bait. Like Rayla and his mother Sarai, he too values the life of other creatures and with his strong desire to learn Primal Magic Callum finds using Dark Magic too easy. Understanding that there is no shortcut for hard work but will use the art as a last resort such as when he helped Rayla free the captured Sun Dragon. Callum is also very moral, refusing the temptations of dark magic when confronted with the choice within his dreams while suffering illness due to the corrupting effects of such magic. His stance against using it allowed him to open both his mind and body to the Sky arcanum, displaying an iron will. Skills and Abilities Primal Magic Callum is a mage, having had discovered his ability to wield magic through Claudia's Sky Primal Stone. Although he lost the ability to perform magic after destroying the Sky Primal Stone, he later formed a connection to the Sky arcanumBreathe, allowing him to perform sky magic without the Sky Primal Stone. This makes him the first human, in centuries (or perhaps ever), to use Primal magic without the use of a conduit. Despite not being seen forming a connection with the Moon Arcanum, he has shown the ability to use Moon magic by releasing the magic from inside a moon opal. Sky Magic *'"Aspiro":' Cast in ancient Draconic, this spell allows a mage to unleash a strong breath of wind in front of them, pushing people or objects backward. *'"Fulminis":' Cast in ancient Draconic, this spell allows a mage to generate powerful electricity and unleash devastating bolts of lightning at enemies. **Callum accidentally developed an alternate version of this spell. The first time he attempted to cast "Fulminis", he only knew what symbol to draw. This incomplete version of the spell caused Callum and the Primal Stone to erupt with electricity, and the electricity only dissipated when either the stone was tossed to another person to catch (willing or unwilling) or the magic was discharged through a conductive source, such as water. *'"Ventus Spiralis":' A spell taught to Callum by a Sun dragon, via Ezran. It allows Callum and those near him to breathe in areas of low oxygen. *'"Manus, Pluma, Volantus":' A spell taught to Callum by Ibis, which allows him to grow wings from his arms. This spell enables him to fly. Moon Magic *"Historia Viventum": 'A moon spell taught to Callum by Lujanne which can show the history of the location in which the spell was casted upon. Dark Magic *'Snake Morphing Spell - "Dnibnu leets nirehtyls." ("Slytherin steel unbind."): This spell is capable of transforming an object, such as chains, into snakes using the essence of a white powder or a snake's belly. Although Callum didn't want to use it, he cast this spell to help Rayla and a fallen Sun dragon. As implied by Claudia, his inexperience with dark magic caused great damage to his body, draining his energy and giving him terrifying hallucinations and nightmares. Art Although Callum is a poor sword fighter who does not possess any remarkable physical abilities, his true talents lie in art. He is a skilled sketcher and painter, as can be seen with several sketches that he has illustrated and displayed in his room in the Castle of Katolis, as well as drawings that he has done in his sketchbook. Photographic Memory Callum possesses a photographic memory, allowing him to perfectly capture every detail of whatever he is drawing, as well as cast spells by perfectly replicating runes even if he has only seen them once. Languages He also knows at least a small bit of sign language, taught to him by his aunt, Amaya and presumably his mother, to communicate efficiently with her during situations where lip-reading is not optimal. Minor Skills and Abilities *'Dancing' - Callum does the "Jerkface Dance" which Ezran loves. Equipment Key of Aaravos: Callum has the Key of Aaravos, which is a cube that displays a sigil that corresponds to one of the six Primal Sources of magic on each side. In the presence of such magic, the Key will glow from the sigil corresponding to the kind of magic that it detects. Sky Primal Stone (formerly): Callum used to possess a Sky Primal Stone. He was able to draw upon its power to use sky magic regardless of where he was, allowing him to harness the power of winds and thunderstorms. He made the decision to shatter the Stone, in order to release a storm to safely hatch the Dragon Prince, Azymondias, from his egg. Sketchbook: Callum has an affinity with and true talent for art. Given to him by his stepfather, Harrow, Callum keeps his cherished sketchbook slung over his shoulder at all times, no matter where he goes. He does not know it now, but Callum’s artistic talents may be the key to finding his place in the world.TDP Official Website Trivia *Callum shares his voice actor, Jack De Sena, with [https://avatar.wikia.com/Sokka/ Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender]. *Callum is bi-racial since his mother Sarai was of Asian equivalent heritage, different from his father (race yet unknown).Creator Q&A *Callum has a photographic memory, allowing him to perfectly replicate runes amongst other things after seeing them once.Creators' Commentary on Twitch - 4:49 *Callum is capable of using sign language, taught to him by his aunt Amaya, and presumably his mother.Bloodthirsty *The name "Callum" derives from Gaelic which translates to "Dove King".Wikipedia:Callum **It also derives from “Caelum”, which is Latin for “Sky”. *Callum is ambidextrous, as he can use both of his hands equally well. Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation ru:Каллум Category:Mages Category:Protagonists Category:Katolis Category:A to Z